1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diesel fuel purifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diesel Fuel is used for operation of almost all types of light and heavy equipment including vehicles, road construction equipment, tractors, farming equipment, metallurgy equipment, oil prospecting equipment, electrical generators, trains, boats, ships, and military equipment, etc. Diesel contamination is one of the most factors that have an adverse effect on engine performance. For that specific reason, primary filters are used for solid waste as well as secondary filters for the fine contaminants, and traps may be used for separation of water from the fuel. However, these filters are still ineffective and cannot cope with the frequent contamination of the fuel.
Such filters and traps may be the only solution available at present for purification of the diesel fuel, but the problem about such devices is that they have to be periodically replaced and need periodical maintenance.
These conventional filters and water traps are capable to a certain extent to produce relatively clean fuel free from water and contaminants, but still they may be not able to remove the solid waste of less than 5 micron, and wax build-up especially during cold weather, which in most cases causes a total or partial blockage of such filters, which interferes with the fuel flow and ultimately negatively reflected on the engine itself due to lack of proper combustion.
To cope with this problem, the diesel engine employs electrical heating elements inside the combustion chamber for heating of air prior to starting of the engine, and another heating element is used in the purifier to improve fuel and generate load currents that contribute towards precipitation and separation of contaminants and eliminate wax build-up, which is positively reflected on ignition process and performance of the engine.